Alaris Septis
Alaris Septis is the youngest Ko-Sai ever to become one of the five masters of the Silver Bulls, a title which he gained at the age of twenty-six. Alaris was born in Silver City, where his father practiced medicine in a small clinic. His father was much beloved by the people of the city, Ko and Vascian alike, since he was one of the few Ko doctors willing to make trips down to the first tier of the city and treat people who could not afford most doctors or healers. It was always assumed that Alaris would follow in his father's footsteps and become a doctor, too. Acquiring Rakshasa and Becoming a Master During his fifth year as a Ko-Sai of the Silver Bulls, Alaris was dispatched with a small team of five Ko-Sai to investigate and subdue a group of bandits that had been pillaging homesteads and burning fields in the lands south of Silver City. He was appointed to the rank of captain two months prior, so he was given command of the operation. After questioning victims and following the bandits' tracks, Alaris' group discovered their base of operations. The bandits had taken a farm and forced its inhabitants, a family of four, to act as their servants. Alaris and his group waited until nightfall to raid the farm, and succeeded in capturing several bandits before the enemy was alerted to their presence. The bandits were decently armed, but for trained Ko-Sai they were no match. Alaris' group suffered no deaths and only a few small wounds. It was not until the bandit leader, a man named Sigfried, entered the fray that the tides began to turn. Sifgried's sword unleashed waves of flame at the Ko-Sai, immediately killing one and setting fire to the farmhouse. As the building burned, Alaris and the remaining four Ko-Sai retreated and evacuated the owners. The bandits gave chase and freed their captured compatriots in the confusion. Again battle ensued, and once again the fight favored the Ko-Sai. However, Sigfried eventually stumbled out of the burning house and unleashed the power of his sword, killing two more of Alaris's Ko-Sai as well as several bandits who were unlucky enough to be near them when the waves of fire swept through. Sigfried laughed as he killed, his eyes glowing a bright red. This, combined with his utter disregard for friendly-fire, broke the morale of his compatriots. They ran off into the woods, leaving their leader and Alaris' group behind. Alaris, more terrified than he'd been in his entire life, attempted to talk the now-hysterical Sigfried down. The bandit leader simply laughed and continued slinging fire at him. Alaris managed to dodge multiple attacks and close some of the distance between the two before the flame caught his foot and he tumbled to the ground. He would have been killed, if not for the sacrifice of one of his two remaining teammates, who charged Sigfried and died in the process. He bought Alaris enough time to get to his feet and get up close to the bandit, killing him with a strong stab through the heart. Alaris claimed the bandit's sword and, with his remaining teammate, gathered nearby farmers to help put out the burning house and field. While the flames were being extinguished, a strange woman approached him and offered to tell him the history of the sword he carried, in exchange for the promise of a future favor. He was skeptical, but something about the woman's eerie presence convinced him to take the deal. She then told him the history of the sword, Rakshasa, the dangers it held, and that they would meet again one day. Upon returning to Silver City, sharing his story with the four masters (one master had recently died and his seat was open), and demonstrating the sword's power, it was decided that Alaris' strength had earned him a place among the masters, as well as a new nickname: Alaris the Drakeblade. Some in the Silver Bulls believed that it was only because of the sword that Alaris was given the position. Fontaine Assignment When Alaris was made leader of a three-man team consisting of himself, Duncan Scardale and Loric Talarius, he was given the task of protecting a young merchant-heir named Carlyle Fontaine, who had recently become a target for an unknown party. Eventually, the man behind the attacks was revealed to be the ronin Alucard Phinneus, who had created the alias of Rickard, Carlyle's butler. Alucard demanded Rakshasa in exchange for the life of a young female friend of Carlyle. Alaris agreed, and relinquished the sword. After a battle between Alucard, Alaris and Loric, Alaris used a magic glove to break the enchantment on Rakshasa, rendering it an ordinary sword. The price he paid for use of the glove was the loss of the hand that wore it. In the end, Alucard was defeated and killed, and the mission was considered a success. Alaris remains a master of the Silver Bulls to this day, despite the loss of his left hand. 'Back to "Characters" '